


Imitation

by Elvendork



Category: Toy Story (1995)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendork/pseuds/Elvendork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does art imitate life, or does life imitate art? Woody ponders on his relationship with Bo, and whether the future is as secure as she believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imitation

**Author's Note:**

> My first Toy Story fanfiction. If it's even long enough to count. A pointless little drabble that has been ignored on my laptop for a long time.

Which came first – chicken or egg?

Which came first – fiction or reality?

Woody doesn’t remember when he fell in love. Before or after Andy cast her as the damsel, him as the hero?

He tries to think, but comes up with nothing. She laughs and tells him not to worry. He always worries; she knows he does.

Woody always worries.

Except when he’s with Bo; then he blushes, she giggles, and he’s happy.

He thinks about the future; she thinks about the present. 

He knows someday they’ll be separated; she knows they never will.

Sometimes, he manages to believe her.


End file.
